Mortal Kombat: Enter Blade intro
by ultimate savage
Summary: What would it be like, if Lord Raiden found a kombatant so dangerous, that even the warriors of Earth might not be safe?


MORTAL KOMBAT: ENTER BLADE

**Blade:**

The half human, half vampire has been protecting the human race as much as possible, by killing as many vampires as possible.

The threats he had faced for nearly all his life had tested his will to breaking point, but he pushed on and is still pushing. The hate for the vampire race for taking his pure humanity before he was born still burns furious within.

The vampire numbers are growing faster than he can kill them. The frustration of this fact only fuels the rage within Blade to uncontrollable levels.

Blade has never been interested in anything but annihilating the vampire forever. After the death of his mentor and only friend Whistler, Blade had become more unpredictable and more dangerous even to the human race. With no guide, Blade hunts without thought, just instinct.

With his serum becoming less effective, Blade has taking double doses to suppress the thirst for blood. But this is running his storage extremely low. The creator of the serum cannot make the chemical fast enough to keep up with Blade's consumption.

As other of this world look down on Blade with fear and non-acceptance into the human community, someone sees that he could be the key to not only saving the human race, the the realm of Earth itself.

**Blood connection:**

Raiden. The God of thunder, has seen this epidemic of a vampire race grow for thousands of years, the demand of the Mortal Kombat tournaments had taken all his time, effort and life, believing that Shao Kahn and Outworld are Earth's greatest threat.

Raiden remembering Shao Kahn's merging of a realm where it is believed the very first of the vampires had lived. Vampire survivors escaped to different realms. The vampire ruler, Drake, must have escaped to Earth realm. For a thousand years, Drake had been on a massacre, and feeding on the sweet blood of the human race. Drake would consume all the blood of his victims, but sometimes, he wouldn't have time to finish of his feeding and the victim would then undergo a strange transformation.

Drake's bites had different effects on Earth realm creatures and Drake felt he had created a new race to lead. He would learn that Earth's sunlight was this new race's biggest threat. This new race followed Drake for a while, but they grew mad knowing they could never see the light of day again. This undoing would proved them to be too wild for Drake to control. Disgusted with his new breed, Drake disappeared without a trace.

During the absence of Drake, some of Drakes old followers from his home-realm had found Earth. Even though they never stayed too long in Earth realm, they would collect their chosen victims and take them back to where they came. They never knew of their old leaders presence on Earth.

When news reached Raiden of a vampire hunter killing the returned Drake, Raiden had to know who this hunter is. To his surprise, he learned the hunter was a halfling.

Half human and half vampire by the name of "Blade".

Learning that this Blade is in fact a half breed and had been fighting the growing vampire race, had interested the thunder God.

**No rest for the wicked:**

Blade was confronted in spectacular fashion by Raiden. Blade took this as an unexpected threat and attacked Raiden. The thunder God not expecting any retaliation, was met with a barrage of punches and kicks. Raiden was quick enough to avoid the Blade's attack and retaliated himself. Raiden hit Blade with a mild bolt of lightning. Blade is in a fit of extreme anger. The thirst within him growing stronger by the day is turning him into more of a wild animal. Blade pulls out his sword, but Raiden tells him that he will have no choice but to kill him where he stood unless he listens to his demands. Blade says "you have 1 minute before I slice you up".

Raiden talk about Blade about not being welcomed into the human community even for all he has done for them. But can offer him acceptance and help by the Elder Gods if he comes with him on an important mission like no other. To fight for Earth realm and save the human race from total annihilation. Blade responded with, "what the fuck do you think I have been doing for over half my life?".Raiden explains that this time, he will be rewarded with the thirst being taken away by the will of the Elder Gods. Also, he would have total acceptance from all of Earth realm and beyond for helping defeat a tyrant and his armies.

Blade goes along with the cards dealt to him, but strains by saying that if he double crossed, the streets will be painted with the blood of the human race. By his hand.

**Unpredictable:**

So now another warrior has been chosen to fight on the side of Earth realm. But this warriors thirst for blood could put his allies at risk as well as his enemies. But one thing is for sure... Someone will feel the edge of the Blade.


End file.
